Game Over
by Nicky The Tokyo Boy
Summary: Yuki throws Shuichi away, how will the pop idol survive without his lover? And How will his anger come into play with record sales? This is my first posted gravi fic please be kind....^-^,,
1. Sudden Death

            Game Over 

~~ Chapter One- Sudden death ~~

The blonde smoker crushed the pink haired boy's rose colored lips beneath his own. Blues eyes starred apathetically into the wide shocked ridden amethyst ones before him. The boy whimpered softly at the writer pinned him to the apartment's wall. Bad Luck's new single blared in the back ground. 

// Running around with out a care to sanity.

Love is the background to the crazy world you gave me

With sugar lemon kisses 

And tender loving embraces

You wrap me in you warm enclosing arms//

"So this is it? After all that, this is how you end it!?" The singer pounded his small fists into the chest of the taller man. Tears poured from the reddened puffy eyes falling onto the hard wood floor of the expensive Tokyo apartment. He dropped his arms to his sides looking down at his dirty socked feet. " W-why? I'll leave you alone if you just- if you just tell me WHY!" Tears flew through the smoked clouded air as he shook his head "Tell me Yuki!!"

// Running with me through endless time

Laughing at my insane qualms

Brushing my cheek when you think I'm asleep 

Tasting my thoughts 

While whispering your tender baka//

"Your annoying" Yuki said exhaling the gray smoke into the face of the pop idol. He spoke softly shortly after " There is no room for annoyance on my bed."

~~~

This is the beginning of my "Sex Games" series. I won't continue if you all don't like it, it will contain my poems "sex games" and "zutto kitto koibito" somewhere in it. I hope you liked the ever short first chapter - Sudden Death -.  Please review, because it is the only thing my petty lonely heart can count on anymore....-.-, 

~~~


	2. Instant Replay

Game Over 

~~ Chapter Two- Instant Replay ~~

There where many cases in which Shuichi would come to Hiro crying drunk off his ass and cursing his blonde lover. This would have seemed normal when the pink haired boy showed up at his studio apartment, but it wasn't a shit faced singer that had appeared before his door soaked to the bone shivering immensely holding a duffle bag.

The pink haired pop star fell to his knees burring his face in his pale hands. The open door gave the boy a heavily shadowed face, lights flickering as the thunder storm rolled closer. The rail pelted on the cement roof and tapped lightly onto the dirty window. 

Hiro pulled the pop idol to his feet and wrapped his arm around the frail boy. He shivered as he could hear the ragged short breaths the boy was taking; the singer was shaking violently repeating the same words over and over again.

" Nani o Yuki...Nani o Yuki...Nani o..." Shuichi looked up with reddened violet eyes. He threw his arms around Hiro burring his face into the taller man's shoulder. His pitiful sobs wracked through the guitarist's body tearing up his heart. What ever that bastard had did to his best friend, he would get revenge for Shuichi, no to mention himself. Hiro had fleeting images of the snob of a writer hung by his toes over a pit of black widows and a little devil Hiro running circles around him burning him with the writers disgusting Alpha cigarettes. 

The dark red head pushed all of those thoughts form his conniving mind out. And focused at the boy in front of him, he had clenched Hiro's shirt so tight in his fists that he began to bleed through the white cloth. The blood began to flow down his back staining the already tear streaked shirt. He was chilled, Hiro noticed this almost instantly. His body was thoroughly frozen. With out a seconds thought he pulled the singer into the apartment seating him on the couch and pulling of the boys soaked tee-shirt. Hiro wrapped a well worn out knit blanket around the boy.

"Sit, and stay. I'll be back with a cup of hot chocolate and some dry clothes for you." He said softly brushing away some of the tears that lined the puffed eyelids of the boy in front of him. 

Shuichi starred at the half moon shaped cuts in his palm and thought back to what had started the whole...how would you say fiasco. It wasn't that he meant to anger Yuki, not like he did so often. He had been having troubles with the older man for quite some time, something Shuichi was used to. He closed his eyes and pouted, yeah he was used to fights with the writer, he wasn't used to being the instigator. He wasn't used to pushing Yuki over the edge and _knowing_ why he had fallen. And he felt thoroughly pissed off with himself for ...for doing that to his lover.

He remembered when it had started, three months, two days, two hours ago, give or take a few minutes. It had been a rather, strained weekend. Him and Yuki were having a little bit of sexual tension. Things were not good, emotions were up and down, and some other things were down as well. It was this week that Shuichi realized that him and his lover were looking for two totally different things.

Even with tender kisses and soft loving touches, it was very evident what the blond man wanted from him. A fuck puppet, a doll to strip and play with, to tuck into a closet and ignore until he gets a hard on and decides to pull him out dust him off and strip him once more. 

It wasn't as though Shuichi didn't like the sex, because believe him he LIKED the sex. Shuichi, he wanted more than just great sex, he wanted a love, not a fuck puppeteer. He wanted to be able to curl up next to Yuki and just have his head stroked while the taller man read the paper. He wanted to be able to make the writer smile at his stupid antics. He wanted to be loved back.

That was when Shuichi began to stay out at night, getting drunk with friends and dragging himself into Yuki's apartment at three in the morning. He would collapse onto the wooden floor and pass out. The first thing that Yuki thought was that Shuichi was an idiot, but that is the usual verdict from the older man. This had stopped when he had come home with a hickey. 

That was a night he would not like to remember. He had gone out clubbing, a stupid choice seeing as how they had just released a new single and every body had their eyes on him, not to mention some hands. He had been drinking heavily for two hours, too shit faced for his own good, or any body within three feet. Shuichi hadn't noticed when a tall black haired man pulled him into the bathroom at the end of the black stone bar. 

His memories of the bathroom were vague, a dirty blood tainted sink, a cracked graffiti smudged mirror, a toilet with caked puke on the seat and semen lined tiles, he distinctively remembered a phone number on a dented rusty stall door " For a good time call Crawd: 658-4679" But what he remembered most was the silence. That is was got to him at nights. The bathroom's silence, the lone cracked sink's tap was leaking, it echoed through the small room, bounced off of the stucco walls and wavered around the man before Shuichi. His sweat tainted smirking lips, spilling a slick blackened chuckle as he starred at the blushing pant-less singer. The wet lips smothered with the assailant's tongue, stroking the flesh with calm pleasurable thoughts. Thoughts of what he would do to the pop teenager in front of him. Thoughts of what he would do with the puckering ass and fine toned muscles. 

That is what he remembered of the bathroom, the next thing he knew he was sitting in an alley way. His shirt was half undone and buttoned wrong, his hair was in shambles, his pants unbuttoned and ripped. And he was sore, he felt as if he was ripped in half then sown together with barbed wire. That was the night Yuki found the hickey, that was the night that Yuki had turned on the singer. Instead of bringing the boy to his bed as he usually gave into his emotions and did, he left him there throwing him a small blanket before returning to his duvet covered bed. 

So it technically wasn't Shuichi's fault, it was that rapist's. But Shuichi still blamed himself. He still knew that if he had told the truth instead of ignoring the question at hand, he would be curled in Yuki's arms at that very moment. But, he didn't and after those last two or three weeks, his chances of coming clean were non-existent. Especially after the straw that broke the camel's back. A present, left by one of Shuichi's nightly visitors, an empty condom package moist and smelling of semen. 

Now, you would think of Yuki as a careful man, somebody who would protect himself from STD's. But there is a little known fact about the author, he likes it la` natural, neither him nor Shuichi had used condoms during sex. So this, latex shield was an unwelcome intruder for the writer. It was the night after that that the singer had gone home to the writer and found all of his things boxed and stacked into a corner. The were clearly labeled ' junk ', taped up and obviously thrown together with out much care for concern for the contents of the boxes.

That was a nightmare; he remembered it all to perfectly. Yuki sat on the couch a glass of whiskey in one hand and a sub of a cigarette in the other. He stood putting out the cigarette and placing the glass down. The moon silhouetted his cold narrowed eyed face; the steel ice cold moon mirrored the ice cold blue eyes that burnt holes through the young singer's heart.

"Y-" Shuichi starred in shock as the blond slapped him. The pink haired boy rubbed his reddened cheek tenderly looking at the fired eyes of the taller man. " Yu-"

"So is he better than me. Can't stand monogamy so you wanted a fuck buddy? " Yuki pushed the signer into the wall slamming him repeatedly. " Who is he, that Nakano Hiroshi your so fond of? Or maybe you're just fucking random men now. You sicken me. I want you out of my house. Your a goddamn waste of time."

A waste of time, a goddamn waste of time...is that what Yuki really thought of him? It wasn't as if he wanted to be a burden to his love-...ex-lover. HE wanted to make the other happy. 

"Shuichi" Hiro held out the clothes and the hot chocolate, but Shuichi well...

He should have told Yuki that he couldn't remember where he had been or what he had done for the past god knows how many days...should have told him that his body felt mutilated beyond repair, that was the reason that he didn't want to have sex with Yuki anymore. 

" Shuichi..."

That he had thought the thing that where turning up on him and in his cloths were things left by a unknown assailant, by the man who had been torturing him, slipping him drugs and raping him, or maybe.... no, he was not going to think of that...Shuichi bit his lip and thought intensely. What if, what if he had done it willingly...what if...

"Shuichi..." Hiro shook him slightly lifting up the boys head." Daijoubu desu ka?" He pushed the cup in the boys shaking hands and looked into his eyes. " Shuichi what happened between you and Yuki. Tell me."

Hiro had a way with people, not like anybody he had ever known. He himself had a way with people; he always seemed to make them happy, unusually happy. Yuki also had a way with people he could scare them shitless with one look. 

But Hiro was different. He could always get the truth; he could always let you tell him what exactly was wrong. And he would help, even if it were with just a tender hug Hiro would help. This is why Shuichi had befriended him, because in Shuichi land there was never a dry moment. He was very thankful of Hiro, he couldn't even begin to count how many times he had gone to Hiro in tears and wracked breath. 

"I.... He.... Hiro!!" The boy flung himself into the arms of the other; the cup fell to the floor along with the close as he buried his face into Hiro's lap. Hiro began to stroke the boys pink hair


	3. Reset

            ~Konban wa! (Time is now.... 11:45!) It's been a while, but I hope that you all haven't forgotten about me.... although that is entirely possible. This is the third chapter of the first arc of Sex Games called reset. ~  A.N- The words in the [brackets] Are spoken words in the song.

                                    Sex Games: Arc 1 Game Over, chapter 3 reset

 Now Hiro was used to the pink haired boy's tantrums. He was used to the boy flying towards him with tears streaming down his face, used to having the boy drag him out for a good plastering after one of these. It would seem almost normal in it's simplicity, just to escape into the familiarity of alcohol, it would be more then a welcomed change to what the mahogany haired boy had been seeing the past few weeks.

Aside from the apparent loss of weight and the large circles under his eyes, Shuichi was missing a certain air...Like a flame doused in water with only the steam and wet ashes left over. That was what Shuichi was now, after being raped multiple times and thrown away; he was just a pile of wet, gray, ashes. There didn't seem to be anything else left to him, nothing that Hiro himself could relight.

He sighed and sat back down on the step out side of the NG building, it was cool out side, the wind bit through his jean jacket and whipped his hair back from his face. He fought to light his cigarette, shielding the thin stick of tobacco bliss against the cruel Tokyo wind. Fall was coming on hard, slick rain tormented the city for the last few weeks and the cold air was affecting every body, even the genki Sakuma-san had lulled in his musings. Or maybe it was just the remaining air around the pink haired boy.

Everybody in the NG building was aware of the lull in the singer. The building had been silent for the past week, and for once, they actually had gotten work done. They had recorded the instrumental to the new song Shuichi had written. The vocals were still not done but none of them had the heart to press the boy.

            Hiro pulled out the napkin that showed the tear blurred ink and muddled emotions. Inhaling his now light cigarette and letting the stick dangle from his wind reddened lips he read what the singer had spilt onto the paper at the coffee shop this morning. 

            //Ten thousand words to describe what you were to me

            Ten thousand roses on the step of a black hell

            Ten thousand knives that you thrust into me

            Too many tears that spilt into a dead heav'n.

            What you were doesn't mean a thing to me

            What we had isn't of any my concern

            Its what remains in my mind of you

            That destroys me so.

            Its what we never could have had

            That tender kiss that you had given me that day

            The racked breathe that you had strewn across my face

            The tortured soul that you threw into the fire

            Will rise again from the ashes that you left.

            What you were was a lover that could never love

            What we had was a pile of raw shit

            Its what remains in my mind of you 

            That kills me so.

            It's why I never can forget.

            Tainted lips that had kissed me upon my head

            Forsaken hands that caressed me

            Hot sharp tongue that soothed me

            Gentle words that touched my heart

            Forgive me that which I had done

            Take thee back into thy arms 

            And kiss me please

            Oh just kiss me ple~ase! [onegai..]

            [So I lied.... Yes I lied]

            What you were was everything

            What we had was sacred ground

            Its what remains in my mind of us

            That pains me so

            That's why I can never let go

            Oh my love just kiss me please

            Oh just kiss me ple~ase......//

Hiro shoved the napkin back into his pocket and crushed the cigarette underneath his black boot. That damn bastard, that fucking bastard. He had taken in his best friend two years ago, had fucked him, manipulated his emotions, and spit him out like tobacco chew. Hiro glared at the wind as he opened the glass door to the NG building and cursed the blonde writer as he pulled off his jacket. 

            If it was his nature he would kill the blonde, but he did have a promise to full fill with Yuki. Although it might have to wait while he glued the boy back together, until the boy was stable once again. He needed another cigarette now, he hissed softly as he slide into the practice room and stopped in mid breath.

            " Never gonna kiss the sky, 

Never gonna turn away from fear.

 Hold onto tomorrow guided 

By that fateful mourning tear.

Turn away from the spot light,

Turn away from the fear. 

Hide within the shadows, 

Quivering in the rain

Hold only what is dearest

Hold only what is near

And forget about that cold

Isolated tear.

Never seen a blue sky turn to grey

Never seen a rainbow wash away

Keeping the clouds closer than before

N'I can feel it coming, I feel it's near

And deep within the masses

I can read that fateful tear

Torn and open flesh wounds

Shuttering with fear." Shuichi turned and smiled widely. " Hiro!" The pink boy laughed, that laugh Hiro mused, that was the laugh that he had grown used to, that was his Shuichi. 

" I just realized that he, that he isn't really worth all the tears ya know? I mean sure he was...my lover, my Yuki.... but..." The pink haired boy sighed and tilted his Georgia coffee can back and forth. They sat on this rickety old bench that was littered with indecent words scrawled in English over the peeling green paint. Hiro lit up another cigarette and inhaled the hot bliss; smoke and nicotine instantly soothed his throat. Shuichi just smiled and looked over the Tokyo skyline, it was beautiful he had to admit the yellows and pinks melting together turning into a muddled orange.  Shuichi smiled warmly and continued to look at the sherbet coloured sky, tainted only by the darkening clouds and stars that shown on the navy ceiling. "I guess that I'm just not gonna let it bother me anymore......"

Hiro looked at the boy, the half smoked cigarette dangling between his wind chapped reddened lips and his jean jacket wrapped tightly around him. He wasn't sure that he wasn't hallucinating, his head had a lightened feeling to it and he just couldn't put together the picture of the kid he left this morning and the one that sat next to him now. There had been a significant change, and he was confused at this revelation, and didn't know where Shuichi had managed to gather himself up and tape himself back together. But he was glad he supposed that he was able to do that himself, at least to hold himself together for a while longer. But what was worrying Hiro was that Shuichi seemed all to smug about this, he had no depression written in his voice and his eyes sparkled with a kind of happiness you would have once seen in them.

" Shuichi.... I ...I dunno, I'm glad for you but.....I guess I was surprised ya know? Well what ever you've done to make yourself this happy, I hope it works for you." Hiro smiled and stood up crushing the cigarette into the wet cement and stretched. 

"Well, he was never good to me, and sure I loved him.....but...all he ever did was call me brat, stupid, annoying, he'd tell me to shut up, or be quiet, he'd yell at me and told me that I was a stupid kid, but what hurt the most, is the fact that he told me I had no sex skill. " Shuichi sniffed a fake tear, took on an arrogant grin, and nudged Hiro with his elbow. " And lord knows how good I am in bed.....so I just figured it was all blasphemy, not to concerned.....I think, I think I'm better off with out him...."

Hiro looked into Shuichi's violet eyes and bit his lip, he had been wearing a mask of glass, amazingly strong when hit face on, but he could see through when there was no glare. The guitarist could clearly see the pain and regret written in those eyes, go figure the kid would hide it all, but, but Hiro didn't have the heart to tell the kid his own feelings, it was up to him to act on. Instead, he just slung an arm over the singer's shoulder and grin, a wicked foul grin that showed a clear course of malice and trouble.

"Ne, Shuichi?"

"Nani o Hiro?" Shuichi looked up blinking, utterly confused.

"Lets go have a drink." Hiro smiled down at the boy, who in turn just grinned back up at him, one of those purely Shuichi grins.

`~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

Konban wa!! I just finished this chapter (which is extremely short and I'm sorry!!!) and am kicking my self because I've never written a fanfic before and I have no idea how the hell I'm gonna finish this story...-.-,,,

Well until next time - Kuroki T.

A.N- A note about Georgia coffee, if any of you have been to Japan then you know what I'm talking about, for those of you who haven't and don't know what Georgia coffee is, it's this vending machine coffee that come in three versions, regular, extra, and black. They're about seventy cents for a twelve ounce can, and they vend hot. THEY ARE SOOO GOOD!!! * dies*


End file.
